24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Taylor administration conspiracy nomenclature
We currently have a fairly solid article, Taylor administration conspiracy, and a corresponding category, about the bribe-takers in Season 7. The issue is, there is strong evidence that Dubaku/Juma corruption started in the Daniels administration. It just came to light during Taylor's presidency. Therefore I don't think it is objective to call it using the current nomenclature. A better focus for the words would involve "Juma". How about "Juma's moles in America" or something? 08:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I myself don't have a problem with the term "taylor Administration conspiracy", though it has been a while since I saw series 7. I don't know how american politics works in an administration change and how much the people get replaced, but surely all of the moles within the presidential administration couldn't have been recruited before Taylor took office? So although the plan was put into motion when Daniels was in power, the actual government part of the conspiracy only infected Taylor's administration rather than Daniels' one. :Also I forget what the grand plan of the conspiracy was, but wasn't the goal of it to undermine whatever administration was in power during Day 7 (which happened to be Taylor's)? So the point of the conspiracy was to undermine Taylor's administration, even though the plan was started before she took office. Anyway like I say I may be wrong on the facts of this, but I don't see an immediate contradiction in keeping the nomenclature the same.--Acer4666 09:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I should have mentioned: none of the people in the conspiracy are executive branch administrators. Every identified person is part of an attached law enforcement group (FBI and Secret Service agents like Hillinger and Gedge would never be called part of a "president's administration"), or Congressional staff (who are part of the legislative branch, which is separate from the executive branch). With this in mind, it doesn't actually matter when people were corrupted or under whose administration the government was supposed to be compromised. :: In seeking to rename this I'm very open to other ideas since I don't have any strong ones at the moment. 19:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'm kind of unsure exactly what the conspiracy was meant to achieve, other than help them do their terrorist stuff. Were the people working for Starkwood or the Juma regime? Having read that page, I would be tempted to call it "Starkwood conspiracy". I think the words "moles" is a little too colloquial for an article title like this--Acer4666 19:43, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :: The big shootout where the CIP chip was destroyed apparently happened in a Starkwood location (it came out later that the company name was on the wall or the glass or something, which was well before Starkwood made its major appearance) and we know Nichols was in bed with Hodges from Redemption. But those clowns that were all paid off (and whose names were on the chip in Dubaku's midriff) were in league with Dubaku for Juma. I agree that it's not clear what they were doing exactly, but we at least know they were taking bribes from Dubaku. Starkwood might be mixed in with them, too, but I don't recall anything iu on that. :: Some other possibilities I'm coming up with are "Juma's informant network" or "Juma's American informants". I don't understand your issue with the word "mole" — it's a real, common English word with the proper nuance of meaning we're talking about, and it's already all over the project — but I won't belabor that issue since "informant" is a fine replacement. 08:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, it's just that the more common definition of the word "mole" might make the title a bit comical to people who don't know the show intimately? I think informant unambiguously tells anyone what the article is about. ::: Well, I don't think I'm qualified to talk about the storyline of season 7 anymore cos it's been a while. But, from what I remember, Taylor administration conspiracy works for me, as I thought several times Bill said "there's a network of informants in Taylor's administration" or something, and when Jack confronted her he told her that there were moles in her government (ie implying that many of the names on the list were executive branch people). But I have nothing against it being changed though. Out of the two you suggested, I prefer "Juma's informant network"--Acer4666 09:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC)